


cries of death

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Multi, modern turf war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had said it was a fight for peace, but after the cries of death of the Octarians she'd heard that night, she no longer could trust her teammates. As if peace actually exists.<br/>After all, war does not determine who is right - only who is left.</p><p>...</p><p>Or the story of how DJ Octavio's capture led to a revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cries of death

War does not determine who is right - only who is left.

A curious quote left by a remarkable person from ancient times.

Reiko agreed. This war — The Great Turf War, was nonsense. She wasn’t having fun. She hated it. 

Once, long time ago, before the war started, Reiko had been happy. Her best friend was a neighbor... Ale, was it? She remembered being always together, all the time.

Ale was probably dead by then.

Even during the countdown until the battle started, she felt like her mind was somewhere else. Her Carbon Roller felt heavier than usual. She felt like floating on the blue ink that covered her base. Even her White Arrowbands seemed covered with steam, yet it was ice cold outside.

Was it okay for her to live? After she’d killedç off almost an entire race, while everyone else had fun? It was her fault that this war had started, after all. It wasn’t okay. Nothing was okay.

Maybe she was exaggerating. Everyone had praised her, called her a hero. But she didn’t think heroes killed millions of innocent ones.

 _“Just don’t think about it and enjoy the night.”_ Reiko’s closest friend/squad partner, Fey, had spoken. Her Squad, as always, fought by her side. Ever since before the war, they had always been together, the four of them. She hadn’t been able of hiding the truth of her mysterious disappearances during day, neither her sudden rank climbing from B- to A. That was a _shocker_ , but once she told them the truth, they were so happy for her newfound freshness. As a Squad Leader, she trusted them all, from the silly Fey to the suicidal Dirk (who, weirdly enough, almost never got splatted in battle). Even the shy Yan spoke to her

“Yeah. Okay.” Agent 3 gulped, gripping tightly onto the Roller. “Just don’t think about the mass murder I commited six months ago, that started this war. Of course. That’s the obvious answer. And also ignore the cries of the Octoling King I have trapped in a snowglobe. Sure.”

“That’s not fresh at all, Reiko, sweetie.” Dirk looked at her, worried.

“Nothing is fresh anymore! Damn it!” The roller smacked against the team’s base, as she growled. Thirty seconds until the start. Maybe she wasn't ready to face the few Octolings that were sill  “I killed thousands! I heard those agonizing screams after beating their king into a ball of ink! That's _not_ fucking fresh!”

“Calm down.” Damn, even Yan spoke.

“No! It’s my fault that they all died. Maybe I should just los—“ The inkling referees appeared that moment. Fey glanced at her, compassive.

“Reiko. Calm down, would you? We can discuss this later. Squad Leader, we need you to be strong; after all, you’re our Reizooka.”

“Yeah. And you are a slimy little hipster.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Let’s ink them into oblivion.”

“Yeah!” The slimy little hipster smirked, her Charger resting on her tanned hands. Reiko breathed deeply.

Everything would be okay. _For inklings_ , things would be all right.

And maybe, if she worked hard on it, and with Octavio’s help, if he wanted, everything would be okay for _octolings, **too.**_

Because she'd already killed thousands. And if she can at least save some, she'll feel alive again.


End file.
